The Fear of it All
by Duo472VII
Summary: Yuffie Kisaragi had a perfect life after her training with Cloud and the gang. Everything is going the way she plans until her parents die. Can she face life now?
1. My Love and Only

VII: The Fear of it All  
  
Chapter One: My Love and Only  
  
Yuffie thought the adventure with Cloud and the gang was awesome and she hopes she can do something like it again. After it ended she was still a great spiritly girl. She goes to College at a highly fashionable school. Right now she is 19 and has so much going for her. Top 5 in her class, majoring in wildlife biology studies. This year has been her greatest she thought, she got with this boy name Isaac Daniel Carver. They have been going out for about 9 months now. They fell in love and were perfect for each other.  
  
"I love you Isaac."  
  
"I also love you; I wish we can never be separated."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know I mean stay right in this place just like this in each others arms watching the sunset."  
  
"Right, that's what I thought you meant."  
  
"But I better take you back home before it gets too late."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, but lets just stay here for as long as we can and enjoy this moment. Don't you think this is the most romantic place in this town?"  
  
"You're right, I couldn't think of being anywhere else but here with you. This is a perfect scene and I will never leave you, Yuffie, I know we are meant to be, I cherish every moment with you."  
  
"Oh, no one ever told me anything close to that before. You are the best; I am the luckiest girl in the world."  
  
"And I'm the luckiest guy in the world."  
  
After about two hours after the sunset they decided to go home. Isaac dropped Yuffie off on the front porch of her house. They made out for a while and said their goodbyes.  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"So, why did you want to bring me here?" asked Yuffie  
  
"Well, remember that night when we up there on that cliff and it was one of the most wonderful nights ever?"  
  
"Oh, of course I remember."  
  
"Well, I wanted to bring you to this sea because it looks so beautiful just like you. I was also born right where we are standing."  
  
"You were born on this beach? Wow."  
  
"Yes, I was. My parents were madly in love and were here. They couldn't get to the hospital if they tried, but this place is very important to me."  
  
"Yes, I can see why. So, what are you actually up to?"  
  
"Well, I want to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yuffie, I love you so much, there are no words to explain how much. So, I did the best I could with this poem I wrote. It actually took the whole time we were dating because I wanted it to be perfect."  
  
*From the first time I saw you  
  
*Till the last time I breathe you  
  
*That's when I knew dreams came true  
  
*From the first kiss  
  
*Till the last smile of bliss  
  
*I knew every minute without you I have missed  
  
*From the first date  
  
*Till the last blast of faith  
  
*I don't know why I met you so late  
  
*Your eyes brighten my hours  
  
*Your high spirit makes the world flower  
  
*I would climb the highest tower  
  
*Just to get one tiny glimpse of your face  
  
*Even if I can't catch up to your pace  
  
*I know that nothing dealing with you was for waste  
  
*I can't imagine doing this anywhere else but at this sea  
  
*I know with our love I will never leave  
  
*So will you do the honor of marrying me?  
  
"OH, MY GOSH!!!!!!! That was so beautiful and YES! YES! I will do the honor of marrying you Isaac Daniel Carver! I love you so much."  
  
"I'm speechless, I though you would have said 'no', I mean there are other better guys out there. Also I didn't' have enough money yet to buy you a ring."  
  
"Hey, don't make me change my mind mister! When I want something I stick with it. And thus far I want and need you. It's okay you don't have enough money for a ring, it's not the ring that count, it's that you love me enough to ask me to marry you."  
  
"You are so understandable; I love you, Yuffie Kisaragi."  
  
"I love you too, Isaac Daniel Carver."  
  
"Now tell me why don't you have a middle name again?"  
  
"Like I told you before the people who made Final Fantasy VII didn't give anyone middle names, so I didn't get one."  
  
"Oh, but I'm still not believing this weird journey you said you went on. Plus I think you are more special than the others to be able to get a middle name."  
  
"Well, you don't have to. Besides I'm inviting all of them over to my wedding. I'm just the same as them, not that special, if you meet them you would know why."  
  
"Well, I'll be glad to meet them and it's our wedding, honey."  
  
"Right, our wedding."  
  
"When do you want it to be?"  
  
"Um.I think it should be soon. Like a month or two because I don't like those weddings that have long engagements, they just annoy me. It's like go ahead get marry. It's now or never."  
  
"Yeah, okay, I agree. Let's make it in one month."  
  
"Sounds great! Oh, my gosh, I have to call everyone and get a dress and tell my parents and get a place to set it and.."  
  
Isaac interrupted, ".I got the place already."  
  
"Oh, without talking to me?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I know you'll love it. It's going to be right here."  
  
"Oh, that's great! I wanted it here; you are such a wonderful person and knows what I want."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm wonderful because I have you."  
  
"Okay, well, it's getting kinda late. Lets go, you can stay over my house for a while, plus we have to tell my parents together."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'll tell your parents with you but after that I have to get to work, it was part of the plan. I was suppose to come here and tell you all this then tell your parents then go straight to work. I'm working double shifts till late tonight."  
  
"Wow, you did that just for me?"  
  
"Of course, I wanted today to be the day because this was actually the day my parents conceived me and also at this beach, kinda weird that I was also born here eh?"  
  
"Yeah, but it sounds so special and romantic. Do I really deserve all this?"  
  
"Yes, my father loved my mother with all his heart. I love you with all my heart, heck; I'll even rip my heart out for you that's.."  
  
Yuffie interrupted,".why you thought I was special enough."  
  
"I don't think, I know you are special! My feelings for you will never change. Let's get in the car and go tell your parents now."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Isaac opened the door for Yuffie to get in. They drove to her house perfectly and with nothing to worry about. She knew her parents would be pleased with her marrying Isaac; he was a very hansom and successful man. They then they arrived at the house. What will there parents say?... 


	2. The Beginning of the End

Chapter Two: The beginning of the End  
  
So Yuffie and Isaac get to the house. As sweet as Isaac is, he jumps out of his side and opens the door for Yuffie. While they are walking they have small talk.  
  
"Why do you still live with your parents, Yuffie?"  
  
"Well, that's simple, I love my parents dearly. They have bought an apartment for me but I insisted to stay with them. I am the only child and they love me too much."  
  
"Oh, that's cool; you're so kind in the heart."  
  
"Thanks, I try my best."  
  
"So, what do you think your parents will think?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The marrying idea."  
  
"Oh, of course! I know they will be pleased!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, you're everything they wanted in a son-in-law and they want me to be happy and I am very content with you."  
  
"You are some girl Yuffie; I have never seen you frown ever before, whenever I am with you."  
  
"Yeah because you make me happy and want to love life."  
  
Yuffie opened the back door to her house.  
  
"Go ahead honey."  
  
"Thanks," looks around, "Mom, dad?! Where are you two? I have good news you will love! I wonder where they could be?...I'll check the messages to see if they tried to call me."  
  
"Good idea, baby."  
  
"Hey, man, how many times have I told you not to call me baby?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry, it's a habit."  
  
"Oh, since when?"  
  
"Uh.never mind, aren't you going to check your messages."  
  
"You have something up your sleeves don't you? I know you do."  
  
"Well, I can't because I don't have sleeves on this shirt."  
  
"You know what I mean, stop being a smarty."  
  
"How about lets get back to the messages?"  
  
Yuffie goes over to the phone. She presses the button for messages.  
  
"BEEP. You.have.three.messages."  
  
First message: "BEEP.Hey, Yuffie, it's me Carlie. Please call me back, I have wonderful news. It's urgent, well, thanks. Talk to you later."  
  
Second message: "BEEP.Yuffie, honey, your mother and I are going out tonight to a romantic place. I have to pay, that sucks. Anyways, we forgot to write you a note. Dinner's in the oven, dessert in the fridge. Yellow and green apples are better than red and white peaches taste like apples. Don't wait up!"  
  
Yuffie paused the machine to talk to Isaac.  
  
"See, they're just fine. Yellow and green apples are better than red and white peaches taste like apples? Huh?" said Isaac.  
  
"Don't ask, my family is weird, now that you're in it, you'll learn more. Yeah, so, tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay, but I'm not in it yet, honey. You're fine with me calling you honey, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but you're going to be in the family so you're already apart of it and it's fine if you call me honey, just not baby. Okay!?"  
  
"Okay, love ya, catch you later!"  
  
"Ditto, bye."  
  
Isaac gave Yuffie a good peck on the cheek and walked towards the door to leave. Just when Isaac walked out the door. Yuffie put the answering machine back on to check out the last message that was sent.  
  
Third message: "BEEP.Miss Yuffie Kisaragi? I am sorry you have to hear this this way. Your parents well, Miss Kisaragi, they had an accident. They were coming back from a restaurant when someone who was drunk and had stolen a truck crashed into their car. I am so sorry, they both are dead. Come to the police station for now."  
  
".Mom, dad?" tears running down her cheeks, "Oh, no, it's all my fault.if I didn't go to meet Isaac.no, don't say that Yuffie. NO, NO, NO, ISAAC, I NEED YOU!"  
  
.But as it seem, Isaac had already left the drive way on his way to work.  
  
"NO, no.MOM, DAD, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW!!! This isn't really happening, it's all a dream.it's all a dream..oh my gosh.Isaac, I need you more than ever."  
  
Flash back.nine months earlier.  
  
"Mom, dad, meet Isaac. He's in the same English class and me."  
  
"That's nice, dear," said Mom.  
  
"So, are you the guy who wants to date my daughter?" asked Dad.  
  
"Yes sir, she is very beautiful inside and out."  
  
"Uh..Huh, I know she is. Are you two dating yet?"  
  
"No, of course not, not without your permission that is."  
  
"What a nice young man," said Mom.  
  
"So?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"So, okay, he seems nice. I will observe for 3 days and if I like him he stays," said Dad.  
  
"Thanks, I love you dad and you too mom."  
  
"Honey, I'm sure you two will end up marrying each other," said Mom.  
  
"Oh mom, don't tease."  
  
"And when you two do hook up, if you do, we want to be the first ones to know, if I find out someone else knew first then I'll eat your dessert," said Dad laughing.  
  
"Not you too dad, don't joke around."  
  
"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi, it was nice meeting you two," said Isaac.  
  
"Nice meeting you too, Mr. Carver," her parents said at the same time.  
  
Back to present time.  
  
"I wanted you two to be the first ones to know.and.and.now it's just all a waste," Yuffie cried her heart out, "I'm so sorry mom, dad. I'm so sorry I couldn't be a better daughter to you two. I know how much.this means to you guys."  
  
Yuffie was on the kitchen floor. She cried herself to sleep on the hard, cold floor. When you lose someone or some people you love your whole world gets torn apart. Can Yuffie move on with the wonderful proposal of Isaacs? Can she face her parents' death?... 


End file.
